


Lake at the Hour of Dusk

by justabore



Category: Drive (2011), Only God Forgives (2013)
Genre: Gore for no reason, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twins
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabore/pseuds/justabore
Summary: 在另一个宇宙比利会冲进来三个人大干一场，但我觉得只有司机有足够的masculinity，而司机是个LA阳光直男。
Relationships: Driver/Julian
Kudos: 2





	Lake at the Hour of Dusk

比利说：“去他妈的，我才不去接他。只有你认得出他。”

于是朱利安来了。候机大厅冷气太足，细小的寒战穿透T恤附着在他身上。航班已经到港，算上托运行李的时间，大概还要等上一个小时。

朱利安把手插进窄口袋，鞋尖翘起又着陆，人潮徐徐涌出。比利是对的，朱利安一眼便能认出那张脸，易如张目对日。

有些双胞胎童年时代宛若一人，需要随着时间才能分裂成两个独立个体。但不是裘力斯。在朱利安的记忆里，裘力斯和他最为相像反而就在此刻。那被揭晓的容貌与他如出一辙，仿佛朱利安割下面容套在了他的脸上。幻想中的切肤之痛令人口舌生津。

裘力斯走到他面前，没有行李，两手空空。

朱利安吸吸鼻子：“走吧。”还有停车罚单要付。

“克丽丝托很想你。”

朱利安希望他别说了。

“让她想吧。”

朱利安不应该开车，他才应该开。他才是抛下一切就为了能他妈的 _开开车_ 的那个。这会他倒是看向窗外，汗湿的发茬在颈后潦草地耷拉着。那时候比利想要全世界，他什么都不想要，而朱利安想要一切都——

停。

“我也是。”

停。

停。

“我知道。”

停。

他们停在后院。比利出去了，但车还在，一定是有人接走了他。

裘力斯走进房子，一件行李都不用拿的样子活像主人派头。他就只是往前走，把一条腿挪到另一条腿前面，不费吹灰之力。

朱利安带他去他的房间。一个带张床的黑匣子，没多少东西。他不应该希求更多，但朱利安还是告诉他，需要什么就说话。

红色的凝光从合叶的缝漏到天花板上，比利又忘了关掉拳场的灯。他们头上悬着一方暮色时分的湖泊，拒绝倾泻而下。

“不需要。”裘力斯在床边坐下，金发和缎子夹克蘸着脏兮兮的阴影，“我不会待很久，别担心。”

朱利安浑身的肌肉都为那句话而作痛，他的手指抗拒着钻握成拳的姿势。别担心，多文雅又流利。

“睡一会吧。”

或许等比利回来，他会表现得好些。然而比利整夜未归，朱利安在早上打了几个电话，依然未能确定他去哪了。电话里朱利安不得不用简短的泰语回话。他在曼谷待了十年，仍未能掌握这里的语言。比利则说得很好，当他出面与客人交涉时，像唱诵魔咒似的。

朱利安并未意识到自己把衬衫袖子慢慢卷到了手肘以上，直到裘力斯碰到他时，小臂上的汗毛在朱利安眼前骤然竖起。

他立刻挂掉电话，然后想起裘力斯应当听不懂。

“你做了噩梦。”裘力斯说。

什么？朱利安的脸和手臂烧起来。他的睡眠像一片黑潭，没有梦可以浮上水面，至少十年之久。

他开始梦到父亲死亡的场景，但在这个梦里杀死他的是裘力斯。年长五秒钟的哥哥用一把长柄锤子把头颅砸成软趴趴的皮袋，眼球和肉泥和成的血水从手柄淋到肩上。而朱利安在他自己的身体里观望这场暴行，手指每个关节传回剧痛，他低下头，看到皮开肉绽的拳头鲜血淋漓。

汗，眼泪和血还在不断离开裘力斯的脸，朱利安的阴茎肿胀不堪，却无法用脱臼折断的手去抚慰。他抬起双臂，那很痛，裘力斯的阳具在他屁股里颠来倒去也很痛。他所做的无疑是噩梦，只比现实好上了那么一点。

朱利安醒过来，汗水湿透了床单，甚至没有勃起。

他醒过来因为有人在疯狂砸门。用掌根撞击门板的气势像是不知道痛一样，比利回来了，血管里想必有能让他嗨上三天三夜的玩意正流淌。

朱利安从床头爬到床尾，绷直身子直至指尖拨开锁扣，而脸蒙在被单里，随时可以重新睡去。他先是闻到隐约的血腥味，接着便被拎着衣领整个拖到地上，脑袋蒙着被单磕在地板上，差一点磕到眼睛。

裘力斯的颧骨有一片淤青，除此之外没有其他搏斗的痕迹。朱利安仰头看着他，慢慢撑起身体。

“如果你再让他这样对你，我就打断你的脖子。”他脸色铁青，矗立着，六尺高，震怒而不可侵犯。

朱利安奋力跃起将他扑倒在地，用尽全力扼住他的喉咙。动脉在交叉的手指上留下断续成线的抗阻力，裘力斯的胸腔内传出嘶鸣。他已经反应过来，开始用拳头猛击朱利安的太阳穴。在承受到第三或四下的时候，比利加入进来。 _臭婊子_ ，朱利安听到远处的怒吼。

下一拳带来尖锐的耳鸣，像一把带有倒刺的匕首从耳膜穿透颅腔，遂即向外拔扯脑髓，朱利安不得不伸手捂住它。裘力斯迅速拽住他的双手，反剪在背后。他用自身的重量将朱利安压在地上，勃发的阳具隔着裤子抵着股缝那点可怜的凹陷。朱利安的耳朵湿乎乎的，脸颊正在肿起来，让他想笑也不能笑。如果有个阴道就好了，问题迎刃而解。现在的，从始至终的，他生命中的所有问题。他根本不需要待在这里。

比利还在嚷嚷：“朱利安，我爱你，到我这来，贱货。”耳朵彻底被血水堵住了。

停。

**Author's Note:**

> 在另一个宇宙比利会冲进来三个人大干一场，但我觉得只有司机有足够的masculinity，而司机是个LA阳光直男。


End file.
